a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional cleaning and neatening tool, and more particularly to a simple tool by which scratches on a body and glass of an automobile can be removed, as well as the automobile can be waxed or washed with bubbles.
b) Description of the Prior Art
There are a lot of tools to neaten and clean an automobile, such as a tool by which scratches on a body and glass of the automobile can be removed, a too by which the automobile can be waxed or a tool by which the automobile can be washed with bubbles. As the aforementioned tools are only provided with a single function, in addition to being large in size that they are not easy to carry and collect, a car owner has to possess a plurality of tools at a same time that space will be occupied and money will be wasted.